Heavenly Resource
Heaven-connecting Flowers. Their fragrance can help you concentrate and refine things. If you cultivate in a place where a lot of these flowers are planted, not only can they refine the energy within you, they can suppress your inner demons, providing you with a smooth path for cultivation and your demons will not affect you,” Comprehension Tea Tree. I never thought that we’d come across one so quickly. Master, the tea that you make with the leaves of the Comprehension Tea Tree is extremely precious. Ingesting the tea can assist people in comprehending the ways. Even in our former world, a few leaves from trees of higher grade would cause many experts to fight until they were bloodied and bruised. Master, if you have the assistance of the tea leaves, you’ll be able to reach the first realm of the Way of the Sword in the shortest time possible once you forge the Azulet swords.” ch,1254 The tree was only a meter tall, but it was extremely sturdy. It possessed a thick layering of bark that did not match with its height and many branches. However, there were only eighty-one leaves scattered across the whole tree. On each leaf, there were eighty-one veins. These veins seemed to have grown naturally without a specified pattern, but with a close observation, they seemed to fuse and resonate with the world, like they possessed the infinite truths of the world. Comprehension Tea Leaves are rather different from regular heavenly resources. You must not use your hands to touch the leaves when you collect them. You must use their branches instead. At the same time, you cannot use jade boxes to store them. It would be best if you used wooden boxes created from the trees that naturally grow in the Xuanhuang Microcosm,” these Comprehension Tea Leaves are only of the first grade of the Immortal Tier. They’re the lowest quality in the entire Xuanhuang Microcosm. You’ll definitely come across trees of higher quality as you head further into the depths. Different quality leaves need to be stored separately, so it’s best if you make a few more boxes,” ch. 1257 Reconstruction Gel- It can reconstruct the bodies of people.It was a white substance the size of a fist and slightly transparent. It was soft to the touch and elastic, but it was extremely tough at the same time. three-meter-tall peach tree growing there. It was covered with fist-sized peaches, violet in color. All of them were actually the exact same size. “Master, these are immortal peaches, the Violet Cloud Peaches. It only bears a single fruit every nine thousand years, and it can only bear a hundred and eight peaches throughout its life. Consuming the peach can directly increase the level of cultivation of the person. The highest-quality peaches are of the ninth grade in the Immortal Tier. They can increase your level of cultivation by four thousand five hundred years’ worth. The peaches in front of you are only of the first grade, and consuming one of them can only increase your cultivation by five hundred years.” ch.1266 Flamecloud Fruit-'''The effects of Flamecloud Fruit are the same as Violet Cloud Peaches. They can directly increase the cultivation of a person, and they possess the effects of refining immortal energy. The only defect is that Flamecloud Fruit is only effective to those who practice fire-attributed cultivation methods. '''Scarlet Gold Ore - ... Scorching Fire Grass - If cultivators of fire-attributed cultivation methods ingest the grass, not only will it increase their cultivation speed, it will refine their energy.” Mortal Energy Fruits are an immortal fruit that can recover consumed energy extremely quickly. If you’ve consumed too much energy in a fight, you can consume one and return the energy within you to its peak amount in an extremely short amount of time.” They’re extremely rare even in the Immortals’ World. They’re one of the best immortal fruits for recovering energy. Every single one of them is extremely expensive, and they’ve even reached the fifth grade.” ch. 1290 '''Amethyst Spiritual Bamboo - '''The sap of the bamboo is something that can heal the injuries of the soul, and it can also refine the soul and strengthen it. They’re even more valuable than the Mortal Energy Fruit, an item of demand but no supply,” '''Yin Hellstone*-'''final material for the Azulet swords References Category:Cultivation Category:Items Category:Project Cultivation